Far Away
by PassionateWriter07
Summary: Gabriel is still imprisoned by Metatron months after the angels fell from Heaven, separated from his soulmate. Will he and Amber ever be reunited again? (Gabe x OC centered with Cas appearance and Metatron mention.)


A/N: Hello friends and followers! I'm sorry it's been so long since I've put out a new fic. Put plainly, there's been a lot of challenges this last year. But I'm back, babies! I'm working hard on the new Optimus/Kate series, expect that to premiere next week! This fic, however, is a Gabe/OFC (Supernatural) oneshot that I came up with shortly after Metafiction came out. (Note: to add to your reading pleasure, listen to "Tessa" from the Transformers: Age of Extinction soundtrack. GOOD GOD THE FEELS!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gabriel. He is a free Trickster. Oh, and also, I don't own Supernatural.

Warnings: angst, captivity, and fluff (SO MUCH GOOEY SAAP)

Word count: 1477

* * *

Far Away (Gabe x OC)

* * *

Gabriel bit his lip. He listened, anxious, to the heavy silence that echoed outside his cell. He had been trapped, for months, behind iron bars and chained to the wall in what used to be his Father's office. Now it belonged to Metatron and the former Scribe of God wanted Heaven's only accessible archangel exactly where he wanted him. The room inside the closet was dark, barren, and soundproof to most… except him. Gabe's senses had heightened in his months of captivity to any sounds issuing from the other side of the door. It was the only thing that kept him sane.

Well, that, and Amber, his Charge and the love of his life.

For months, Gabe had felt nothing but torment; longing and anxiety to be close to the woman he loved with all of his soul, his body, and grace. The last time he had seen her was the night the angels Fell from Heaven. They had been watching the finale of the final season of Dowton Abbey (even though it wasn't due for the next couple years, being an archangel did have his perks), cuddling on the couch. His fingers brushed through her shoulder length, auburn hair (he loved causing the unconscious shudder that ran down her spine at the sensation). Her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, her head nuzzled into his neck; she would press her lips to that spot that drove him _wild_ when he least expected it. Such a tease!

Their paradise was interrupted suddenly with the guttural howls of his brothers and sisters as they were ejected from Heaven. He launched himself, staring out the window at the "meteorites" that fell from the sky. Amber chased after him. They both watched, horrified, at the white lights that streaked across their view. "I'll be back." Gabe had blurted out. Amber squeezed his hand in support. Moments later he approached the nearest disoriented angel… only to find that she was a trap set for him.

His soul ached, every day, for Amber. He could feel her own soul reaching for him, calling, praying. She was quiet; she didn't understand why he'd left. It broke him, right down to the foundation.

Gabriel gave an almighty roar. For the hundredth time, he pulled at the chains inscribed with the very emblems that weakened him. He was mortal, in every sense of the word, and too weak to break out of his bonds. It was an unnatural feeling for him. The only damage he ever did was cause the chains to creak against the wall.

His head fell in despair as his muscles gave out.

* * *

Amber settled herself on the window seat in her bedroom. She looked out at the quiet night sky, her hazel eyes searched for answers, for her Gabe. She wrapped her arms around herself, and tucked her legs close to her. It had been far too long since she felt any kind of comfort. Her nights were empty, restless; her days routinely bland.

She worked during the week at the local toy store she owned. At least the giggles and excited screams of children could ease her broken heart… for a little while. She was all smiles there, pleasant to be around; no one knew how dead she was inside. When she came home, to her empty house, the one that still smelled of freshly baked cookies after all these months, tears would immediately fall and she'd rush to the bedroom window, looking for any sign of her beloved.

Her pajamas laid untouched in her dresser. The candy suckers Gabe left on the bedside table were surely molded by now. Amber only remembered to eat and drink when her empty stomach lurched painfully, threatening her with impending gags until she quickly shoved something in her mouth.

No. Her life was nothing without Gabriel. An eternal blackness; a void. Tears fell until her eyes became too heavy to keep open. Pure exhaustion was her only solace.

She knew he was out there someplace. She knew he would return.

"Gabe," She prayed to the stars, "Where are you?"

* * *

Gabriel felt the all-too-familiar stretch in his heart. She was praying, now, at this very moment.

" _Amber!_ " He bellowed. He frantically wrenched his chains, the pain in his soul too great. Gabe ignored the sharp pain that rippled through his upper body, the burning that swelled across his wrists as the skin was chaffed off. He needed to get to her, he needed to be with her, he needed to do anything, _anything he could_ , to get back to Amber.

His body shook as he pushed it to the literal breaking point. Tears streamed down his cheeks as the chains, yet again, wouldn't break.

"Father, please!" Gabriel sagged to the floor. His head lifted in a silent prayer.

In his anguish, he didn't pay attention as his body issued a golden glow. His mind focused on Amber, it didn't register as his strength returned. He didn't notice the chains melt off his wrists; he didn't observe the cell evaporate into mist.

A sharp _CRACK_ reverberated throughout the room and Gabe was snapped out of his melancholy. He jumped, standing, and took in the destruction of the room. He eyed the lightning fracture in the door in front of him. A new kind of wetness threatened to spill down his cheeks. Gabe closed his eyes, true relief flooded through him, as he felt his grace reach full power. It engulfed his being and healed all his wounds; it even replaced the anxiety in his heart with bliss.

He pulled open the door and blinked at the white light that issued into the room. He started as a silhouette appeared before him… and then relaxed when he realized who it was. "Brother." His stale voice grated.

"Gabriel." Castiel's eyes widened. He moved aside, letting his elder brother enter into the office. "You're alive, after all."

"Ya think?" Normally, Gabe would've rolled his eyes at the obvious comment, but he was, plainly, too happy to see a familiar face. As Cas turned to follow him, the archangel enveloped him in a hug, which the ex-soldier comically stiffened at.

"Finally took down Meta-douche, did you?" He pulled back.

Cas nodded numbly, smiling.

"Took long enough." Gabe clapped his brother on the back, causing a cough to issue from his lungs. Ah, it was good to be back.

Gabe grinned widely, stretched, and took a deep breath, simply happy to be free. However, unknown to him, his eyes were transparent as he caught Cas's eyes. They shone with something more than happiness; something deeper.

 _Amber_ , Gabe yearned.

"If you'll excuse me—" Gabe started.

Castiel laid a hand on the archangel's shoulder, surprising him. "Go to her." He ground out.

Gabriel nodded another thanks to Cas before he sprinted out of the room. Without stopping he let the picture of Amber's bedroom form in his mind. With a blink, he was there, standing across the room from her form, asleep at the window.

* * *

Amber's hazel eyes blinked open, suddenly aware of something more than the emptiness of her home. Momentarily disoriented, it took her a while to realize her surroundings. It didn't help that she had fallen asleep before the sun set; the room was appropriately pitch black, except for the street lamp's beam that filtered through the blinds. She rubbed her neck absently, as she pushed herself into an upright position.

She stiffened as she caught movement in the corner of her eye. A shadowy figure faced her, quickly approaching her out of the darkness. She watched, and let herself yearn. Her eyes raked over the figure, hoping that they weren't imagining the familiarity of his height, his scent, the cadence to his stride. Her heart beat a little faster; her palms sweated.

Just before he stepped into the light did her soul recognize him.

"Gabe?" She breathed, standing.

The light brushed over his features, revealing them: whiskey eyes, golden hair, his trademark smirk, green jacket, and long, flowing amber wings. It was him! It was her Gabriel, come back to her.

Amber issued a sob as the couple reached each other. Gabriel pulled her close, closing the gap between their lips. They let their emotions overcome them. All the uncertainty of solitude; the nights their souls ached for one another, that drove them to the brink of madness and into a blackened sleep from which they sought no fulfillment. It was gone. They let it go in that kiss. Teeth clacked together, lips puckered, until the need of oxygen made their connection break.

They embraced fully; bodies pressed tightly together, content to hold one another. Gabe brushed his fingers through her auburn hair, her body let out involuntary shivers. Amber smiled into his neck, pressing her lips on that spot that drove him _wild._


End file.
